Shion Junior is curious
by CrazyHeCallsMe
Summary: "Ah, so you've seen them making a baby too?"


A/N: I wrote this like a really long time ago but thought why not just post it now aha"", please dont hate me for this I love Shion Junior ok eehh

 **Shion Junior is curious**

"Mama..."

"What is it?"

"... Daddy is really kind" Shion junior was poking at his plate of food and Inukashi looked to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah" was her simple reply.

"And he really likes Nezumi…"

"Uh, yeah"

"Does that mean Nezumi is my second mama?" Shion junior questions, making Inukashi cough a little at his suddenness. She looked at him with wide eyes, but he wasn't done yet.

"Am I going to be a big brother?" he asked full of honesty.

"What, who told you that crap? Don't tell me it was Rikiga" she said angrily.

"He did, but only because I was asking him" Shion Junior says as an attempt to calm her down, yet it only made her all the more curious.

"Asking? What were you asking him?"

"Oh! O-h um..." Shion juniors face lit up a bright pink as he fixed his gaze to the side.

"Don't worry"

"Shion, you know you have to tell me…" her voice low and serious. The little boy looked to her before he practically mumbled.

"It was just about daddy and Nezumi"

"Why this all of a sudden, huh?" Admittedly she has noticed Shion juniors spiking interest in the two recently, especially Nezumi. She hoped his name doesn't have anything to do with it.

"Uncle Rikiga said it's better if I don't tell you" he began to fidget making her look to him in disbelief.

"That bastard! Why would you listen to someone like that...? Shion listen to me, I'm your mama, you have to tell me everything" she crossed her eyebrows.

"I was too embarrassed to ask you and h-he said it will only worry you" Shion junior looked to her with innocent eyes making her anger calm down significantly. Inukashi sighed lightly.

"Me not knowing anything will only worry me more" she said.

"Are you worried now?"

"Of course"

"I-I'll tell you ok, but don't get angry at me" he said and looked side to side as if he were about to tell her a secret. He leaned in a little closer and she did the same.

"I saw daddy and Nezumi being in love" he whispered and she raised an eyebrow. How could that be something so bad he didn't want to tell her? They'd always see Shion staring at Nezumi with love sick eyes, his cheeks heat up when Nezumi touches him in any sort of way, even if it's a simple tap on the shoulder, and the fact that they are always together says it all. But then she realized that Shion junior probably isn't used to seeing things as that, her and Shion definitely weren't like that and she was glad, this was probably something new to him.

"Heh, I think we've all seen that Shion..." She relaxed and went to eat some of the cooling food on her plate.

"Ah, so you've seen them making a baby too?" He says suddenly, sounding a lot more confident. Inukashi felt her face heat up from his words and dropped the spoon from her hand.

"H-huh?! You've seen what?!" She was flustered and Shion junior seemed to sink in his seat. Suddenly his words began to sink in and she knew she was going to regret asking this but.

"Shion, tell me exactly what you saw and when..." She said, trying to keep her voice level and calm. Shion sat up and had his hands in his lap. His face held guilt as if he knew what he did was wrong.

"It was on daddy's birthday party" he started and Inukashi already regretted this.

It was past midnight and everyone was leaving. They had gone to a small festival and returned to Karan's bakery to spend the rest of the night. Shion and Nezumi were going to sleep over to help Karan clean up the next morning.

"Inukashi, I'll walk you and Shion junior home since it's so late" Rikiga offered and before she could reject, Shion Junior jumped with joy.

"Uncle Rikiga, carry me in your shoulders!" He was cheerful and it made him laugh.

"You're full of energy this late at night, maybe you had too much cake" he messed the little boys hair.

"No way!" He replied and smiled at Rikiga's actions. Inukashi rolled her eyes.

"Well hurry up and get your shoes on" she said with a smile.

"And don't forget to say your goodbyes to everyone, especially Karan" she finished off as her and Rikiga moved to stand at the door.

"Kay" Shion junior said and went to the back kitchen where Karan was. She was putting away the leftover cakes and sweets. Shion junior went up and gave her a hug making her giggle.

"Oh Shion, are you all leaving now?"

"Yes grandma"

"But it's late, why don't you just stay for tonight?" She said with a warm smile.

"It's ok, uncle said he is going to take us home" he smiled and she gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

"Oh grandma, where is daddy?" He asked.

"Ah, he and Nezumi are upstairs setting up their beds" he thanked her and made his way up the stairs. Though half way there he realized the lights were off, it was dark and he wondered if they had already fallen asleep.

He decided to tip-toe the rest of the way as to not wake them if they were, but as he neared the top of the stairs he heard a soft chuckle and whispers. Shion junior was curious so he stood against the wall and poked his head over the edge slightly. He gasped softly and felt heat rise in his cheeks but he didn't know why.

Right before his eyes he saw his dad on the floor and Nezumi sitting on him, at first he thought Nezumi was hurting him by the way he was smiling and Shion looked as if he was trying to push him off.

"Uh, slowly Shion" Nezumi practically hissed and his smile faded. But then Shion held onto Nezumi's untied kimono and was pulling him closer. Their lips touched and Shion pulled out the tie holding Nezumi's hair, making it seem like dark water pouring around them. Shion junior knew he should look away, even leave, but he was oddly intrigued as Shion laced his fingers through Nezumi hair and could hear soft moans.

They broke apart and were gazing into each other's eyes, breaths coming out in small pants and names whispered lovingly to each other. They seem to have an understanding and Shion junior wondered if they can talk to each other just through glances because suddenly they changed positions. Now Nezumi had his back against the floor and Shion was on top of him.

"Can I?" Shion asked.

"Must you ask everything" Nezumi states with a small chuckle and brings him in for another long kiss. Suddenly Shion's hips moved and Nezumi pulled back.

"Ah" he panted and Shion junior jumped a little at his suddenness. His eyes held worry, thinking Shion hurt Nezumi somehow.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, d-do you want me to stop" Shion mumbled, he was looking at Nezumi with eyes full of care. Nezumi simply shook his head and pushed his hips up. Shion let out a shaky breath and buried his head into the crook of Nezumi's neck, planting a trail of wet kisses.

"Nezumi" Shion groans and his hand trails down Nezumi's side, all the way to his thigh, he then lifts his leg up slightly. He begins to move at a faster pace and Nezumi lets out breathy pants. He grabs the back of Shion's kimono and his mouth fell open letting out quiet grunts, Shion bit his bottom lip trying to silence his own moans as Nezumi arches his back.

Shion's hands were beside Nezumi's head as he propped up his upper body and tilted his head back, panting quick little breaths. Shion junior looked to his face and notice his cheeks were practically glowing red, his kimono had fallen off his shoulders revealing smooth, slightly tan skin, yet acted as a curtain, covering most of their sensual actions from peeping eyes. He then looks to Nezumi whose cheeks seem to be graced with a bright red, and his ivory skin was glowing. Shion Junior seemed to stare in wonder at the strange faces each was making; he's never seen anyone make those sorts of expressions before.

"Mm, Shion" Nezumi whispered a moan, his hands trailing down Shion's chest, all the way to his slowing hips that pushed deeper inside him.

"Nezumi, does that feel good?" Shion asked through pants.

"Mmm" he hummed in pleasure, closing his eyes. Shion smiled to himself and placed a tender kiss on Nezumi's lips. Nezumi responded with a deeper one and wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders.

"SHION!" Shion junior almost yelped at the sudden call of his name. Inukashi was at the bottom of the stares calling for him. He held a hand to his mouth as he looked down the stairs then back to the two who didn't even seem to notice.

"Hurry it up will ya!" She yelled again and Shion junior tried to run as quickly -and quietly- as he could down the stairs. He saw his shoes waiting for him at the base and began to slip them on, pretending he hadn't seen what he just saw.

"Geez, it's late as it is, you're lucky they didn't convince you to sleep here, knowing Shion he probably would" Inukashi spoke as she helped Shion junior with his shoes. She looked to his face and noticed he was flushed red.

"Oi, you alright?" She asked making him nod silently, though she pursed her lips.

"What did Nezumi say to you? If he teased you or anything I'll-" she stood up and was about to go up the stairs but he jumped in front of her, making sure to block her way.

"No! Nothing, t-they were, uhm, sleeping already!" he blurted out; unsure of what he was even saying but his mama didn't seem to question.

"Whatever, I'll ask him tomorrow then, let's just get going already… man I'm beat" she holds Shion Juniors hand and they all leave.

Inukashi held her head low, her eye was twitching and hands closed into fists.

"I told uncle and he said that papa was just making Nezumi happy… without doing that Nezumi would be mean and grumpy all the time" Shion junior said innocently. Inukashi clenched her jaw.

"He also said that's how babies are made, so Nezumi is going to be a mama too" he finished with a thoughtful face and Inukashi is sure she is ready to murder the three of them.

"Shion... Just... Forget about all that will you" she muttered. He noticed an aura of anger hanging around her.

"M-mama?" He asked cautiously. Just then a few knocks were heard at the front door and Shion junior leaped to the opportunity to leave the table.

"I'll get it!" He called out; once he opened the door he seemed to forget all about how angry his mama was and smiled cheerfully.

"Papa!" He hugged Shion tightly making him chuckle.

"How are you today Shion? My, you're getting bigger everyday huh" he says just as cheerful. He and Nezumi walked inside as the small boy closed the door behind them.

"Hi Nezumi, you came too! My mama is in the dining room, are you gonna eat here with us?"

"Full of excitement as always" Nezumi smiles as they walked into the dining room where Inukashi was still sitting with rage consuming her.

"Hello Inukashi" Shion greeted kindly but she only glared at him, her anger only seemed to get worse once she saw Nezumi walk in behind him.

"Shion... Nezumi..." She muttered coldly. They both looked to her, Shion curiously and Nezumi with an eyebrow raised.

"YOU IDIOTS!" She yelled and threw a spoon at their heads but luckily they both dodged it. She stomped her way toward them and grabbed them both by their shirts, jerking them furiously.

"Wah, I-Inukashi what's wrong?" Shion says as they both hold up their hands in surrender.

"What's wrong? Oh I'll tell you what's wrong... Wait, on second thought let little Shion here tell you... He has a _great_ story to share" she practically hissed at them. Their faces seem to drop in horror at what she could mean and then they both look to Shion junior who had his hands behind his back and bright red face.

"M-mama, uncle Rikiga said not to hurt Nezumi or the baby will get hurt too" he muttered shyly. Nezumi's face dead panned.

"What did he just say…" he stated and Shion looked at the little boy in shock; they both had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.


End file.
